Molly Hooper
in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital |position = |family = Father (dead) |appearances = Sherlock (2010) |actor = Louise Brealey }} Molly Hooper is a specialist registrar in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London. Series One A Study in Pink Molly asks Sherlock if he would join her for coffee which he then interprets as her simply offering him a cup. She shrugs off this blow although she is obviously hurt by his lack of interest in her. Molly applies lipstick, aiming to impress Sherlock. He notices, though it does not have the desired effect upon him. The Blind Banker Sherlock flirts with her, complimenting her hair, in order to gain access to two bodies in the morgue. This suggests he has some knowledge of her infatuation with him. The Great Game She dates Jim Moriarty, and is visibly upset when Sherlock deduces that "Jim" is homosexual. In actuality, this is all a ruse created by Moriarty to get closer to Sherlock. Sherlock is obviously upset that he has hurt Molly, he only notices that he has done so when she runs out of the lab. Series Two A Scandal in Belgravia Molly appears at the Christmas party at 221B Baker Street, dressed up nicely in a figure-hugging dress. Sherlock embarrasses her by deducing that she has a present for a boyfriend whom she is wildly in love with and will later meet that night, comparing the colour of her lipstick to the colour of the wrapping paper in order to draw attention to her lips "to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts" as Sherlock cuttingly remarks. It turns out that the present is for him. Molly becomes visibly upset, but Sherlock apologises sincerely and gives her a kiss on the cheek, something that Sherlock has only done to Molly as John looks on bemused by the detectives sudden change in attitude. Molly later turns up at Bart's to analyse what is believed to be Irene Adler's corpse. She is clearly troubled by the fact that Sherlock is able to identify the naked body from "not her face". Later, she sees Sherlock analysing Adler's camera phone, which is loaded with four small explosives at the ready to blow up the camera phone. She becomes visibly insecure when Sherlock mentions that "She Irene loves to play games" and then proceeds to ask if she is his girlfriend to which he responds "You think she is my girlfriend because I am x-raying her possessions?". Molly then says that "we all do silly things" which then triggers Sherlock to try another passcode to Irene Adler's locked phone. The Reichenbach Fall Molly is on her way to a lunch date when Sherlock and John barge into Barts; Sherlock waves two packets of Quavers at her and says he is taking her to lunch, and she willingly helps to analyse the linseed oil discovered at the kidnapping scene. Here, in a mostly one sided conversation, she attempts to speak to Sherlock about her father, who she believes was similar to him, stating that when her father knew he was going to die, he was only sad when he thought no one could see him, and that Sherlock acts the same when John is not looking. When Sherlock states that she can see him, she says simply that she does not count and offers him help if he needs it, as soon as Sherlock hears Molly say that she doesn't count, Sherlock looks surprised before she walks out of the lab to purchase some crisps. Later, after being discredited, Sherlock immediately goes to Molly and startles her in the darkened lab. He goes on to say that "if he wasn't who she thinks he was, would she still help him" to which she responded "what do you need", Sherlock then takes a step towards her before whispering "You." She assisted Sherlock in faking his own death. Series Three The Empty Hearse Two years after Sherlock's apparent suicide from the roof of St Barts, Sherlock and Molly reunite. Molly acts quite different from how she used to, acting more confident and speaking to Sherlock without stuttering. This change has come-about as she claims to have moved on and is now with a man called Tom whom she is engaged to. Sherlock returns to detective work quite soon after the public find out that he is still alive. However he is at odds with John, who is upset that Sherlock faked his death, and so he calls Molly around to Baker Street and nervously asks her to solve crimes with him however she thought that he was going to ask her for dinner. They then accept clients and when Molly said "should I be take notes because that what John says that he does and if I'm being John..." before Sherlock interrupted stating that she isn't being John, she is being herself. When Sherlock asks Molly to go for fish and chips she declines saying that she would love to however Sherlock notices her engagement ring and says "congratulations by the way", before Molly goes on telling him about Tom. Sherlock states that Moriarty made a mistake when targeting his friends, as he had forgotten about Molly. To him, Molly was the "one person who mattered the most" and Moriarty made a mistake thinking that she didn't matter at all to him. Molly says that she would love to solve crimes with him again but is unable to because she is engaged. He congratulates her and says that he hopes she will be very happy and that she deserves it. Molly states that she met Tom through friends (not at the office, unlike "Jim" who was Moriarty pretending to be an IT worker) that he has a dog, they go to the pub on weekends and that she has met all of his friends and family, then says she does not know why she is telling him all of this. Sherlock teasingly says that not all the men Molly 'falls' for turn out to be sociopaths as Molly questions him saying "No?" and him slowly shaking is head replying "No.". He then smiles down at her and kisses her on the cheek before walking out of the door. She is then seen saying "maybe they're just my type", linking to what Sherlock said earlier about "not all men you fall for have to be sociopaths" indicating that she isn't truly over Sherlock. When Molly arrives at 221B Baker Street, it is clear that her fiancé, Tom, reminds her of Sherlock due to his appearance. Sherlock and John notice but say nothing. Lestrade asks if it is serious between her and Tom, and Molly happily claims she has moved on despite the fact that Tom looks like Sherlock. Molly seems oblivious to this. The Sign of Three Before the wedding of John and Mary, Molly showed nervousness on the prospect of Sherlock making a speech if he were to be selected for "best man" and consults Lestrade and Mrs Hudson about it but they both reassure her it will be fine. Sherlock comes to her for help with controlling his alcohol levels so that he does not get too 'drunk' also pointing out he is a "graduate chemist" – meaning he has a bachelors degree in chemistry. She is a guest of the wedding, along with her fiance Tom. Molly is shown giving lots of affection towards Tom but it looks a bit forced. She also cries when Sherlock gives his best man speech. Tom gives a surprising theory to a murderous case at the wedding, embarrassing Molly, who hisses for him to sit down. When Sherlock is trying to find the mayfly man, Tom says "he's pissed, isn't he" resulting in Molly stabbing him in the hand with a fork. She notices Sherlock leave the wedding early. She takes a step to go after him however, but she doesn't due to her being with Tom. His Last Vow After John retrieves Sherlock and two other people from a drug den, he takes all three of them, along with Mary who was driving the car, to St Bartholomew's Hospital. He calls Molly to request that she test Sherlock for drug use to which Sherlock looks worried. Molly tests him and is very angry that he has taken drugs and abused the beautiful gifts that he was born with and abused the love of his friends. She slaps him three times on the face and tells him to apologize. Instead, he deduces that Molly is not wearing her ring and says sarcastically "sorry your engagement is over" and then says that he is grateful for the lack of a ring. Molly knows that Sherlock is trying to upset her and she tells him to stop it. When Sherlock goes missing, it is revealed that Molly's house was one of his bolt holes. Molly also says that Sherlock slept in her room while she had the spare because they both agreed he needed the space. This implies that Sherlock might have stayed with Molly sometime between his faked death and his return since she was one of the few people who knew he was still alive and he trusts her. Relationships Sherlock Holmes Molly has a crush on Sherlock Holmes, which he frequently exploits to get her assistance. However this changes further inwards. Sherlock seems to know she has feelings for him, yet remains impassive whenever she attempts to further their relationship. At times, he is quite rude to her. Sherlock seems content with remaining acquaintances and sometimes work colleagues. However, by the end of series two, it is demonstrated that he cares for her too. As their friendship progresses, her romantic affections for him become muted, if still lingering ever-so-slightly between the two. She is the "One person that matters the most" to Sherlock. Molly is the person Sherlock asked to solve crimes with him when John refused. It is a tricky, sometimes awkward time because she thinks that she is supposed to be John. Sherlock assures her he only needs her to be herself. At the end of their day together, Sherlock reveals he asked her to spend the day with him in order to thank her for her help in faking his death and invites her to dine with him that evening. Molly declines and Sherlock deduces the reason for this is because she is now engaged to be married. Molly explains about Tom, her fiancé. Sherlock congratulates her on finally loving a man who is not a sociopath. This, because Sherlock has labelled himself a "sociopath" many times in the past, implies that he believes he himself is not a good match for her. Before the two go their separate ways, Sherlock wishes her the best in her new relationship, saying she "deserves to be happy." Then, before parting ways with her, he kisses Molly on the cheek. When Molly was engaged, the dynamic between the two shifted – Molly claimed she had moved on; yet traces of her previous crush still linger. The fiance dresses and looks remarkably like Sherlock, something everyone – including Sherlock – notice, but refuse to announce to her. It doesn't take long for her relationship with Tom is starting to signs of wear and annoyance for Molly. It is clear that, although he might look and dress like Sherlock, Tom is not half as brilliant. The engagement between the two is shown to be broken off. When on the run, it is revealed that one of Sherlock's 'bolt-holes' is at Molly's house. At first, she states that he has stayed in her spare room. However, she awkwardly corrects herself, explaining that he, in fact, stays in her bedroom because they "agreed he needed the space". Jim Moriarty spared her life when targeting Sherlock's friends. It is possible Jim was not aware of the depth of Molly's importance to Sherlock. This is further implied when Sherlock claims Moriarty's biggest mistake was in not considering that Molly mattered. We can again see Molly's importance to Sherlock when Mary shoots Sherlock in the chest. He imagines Molly in his mind palace and with her help, and a little input from Mycroft, Anderson and Redbeard, he survives the shooting. John Watson Molly and Dr John Watson do not interact much, and when Sherlock is around she sometimes neglects to remember his name. However, it is obvious that John likes Molly platonically and holds her in high esteem. This is not only for her various efforts in helping him and Sherlock solve cases, but also because of her sweet, unassuming personality. Moreover, John – aware of her crush on Sherlock as well his friend's lack of reciprocation of these feelings – feels sorry for Molly for all the times Sherlock uses her infatuation to manipulate her into doing whatever he asks. He often chides Sherlock for his behavior towards Molly and tries to make him treat her better. Molly was a guest at John's wedding. Jim Moriarty Molly and Jim Moriarty dated briefly, however she only knew him as 'Jim from IT'. After 'Jim's' attempt at giving Sherlock his phone number, she broke up with him. She describes their meeting as an 'office romance', as Jim was posing as an IT worker at the time. He did this to get close to her and, through doing so, meet Sherlock Holmes. She is furious when Sherlock announces Jim is gay, pointing out bluntly that Jim has left his number for Sherlock to call. Frustrated and humiliated, Molly tries to deny Sherlock's deductions, but is unable to do so. Near to tears, she abruptly storms off, leaving Sherlock startled and unsure of what happened. She breaks up with Jim some time afterwards. Jim then meets Sherlock and John, mocking him for falling for his act. Molly tries to contact him via her blog, but after she discovers his true identity she discontinues it because "it was all a lie". Neither of the two mention each other again, and although their interactions are limited, Jim chose to spare her life when targeting Sherlock's closest friends, selecting DI Greg Lestrade instead. Greg Lestrade Molly and Greg share a friendly relationship. He gawks at Molly's appearance, suggesting that he found her attractive, and offered her a glass of wine. However, he has not been seen expressing feelings towards her again other than that as he knows that Molly is in love with Sherlock. Tom Molly was engaged to Tom. She says that they met through friends. It is implied that she is attracted to him because he looks and dresses a lot like Sherlock. They attend John's and Mary's wedding together. However, Molly is embarrassed when Tom attempts to solve the case of The Bloody Guardsman, ordering him to sit down after he suggests the weapon was a knife made of meat and bone. She later stabs him mildly in the hand with her fork when he speaks and further embarrasses her. Despite the strained appearance of the couple, they pose for photographs and dance together. Not long after, the relationship faltered and they broke it off. Gallery Molly Hooper 301.jpg mhx.jpg mxj.jpg sjm.jpg sherlock-203-11072.jpg MollyHLV.png|Molly Hooper discovers Moriarty is alive. Trivia * Like Sherlock and John, Molly has her own blog. * Molly states on her blog that she has a cat called Toby. * Molly is one of the few recurring characters not based on a character from the canon stories. Steven Moffat said that Louise Brealey was "so fantastic" in the role of Molly that they broke their rule of not adding any regular characters not from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.Sherlock showrunner Steven Moffat: 'Molly broke our first rule', Mayer Nissim, Digital Spy, 9 December, 2013. References de:Molly Hooper es:Molly Hooper Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:British characters